bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banana Research Facility
Not to be confused with the track, Banana Factory. The Banana Research Facility (BRF) is the fourth and final upgrade to the Banana Farm in Bloons TD 4, or the final upgrade for path 1 in BTD5, giving $2000 money every round. It costs $8500 on Easy, $10000 Money on Medium, and $10800 on Hard. In BTD5 it costs $11900 on easy, $14000 on medium, $15120 on hard, and $16800 on Impoppable. It is unlocked at Rank 28 (36 in BTD5). This tower is important to get you far in the game as most towers will be near useless in later levels and the ones that make the most difference (Sun God, Laser Cannon, Tempest Tornado, etc.) will be really expensive, making them a big payoff. Because there are fewer rounds in Bloons Monkey City, the Banana Research Facility brings $300 per box ($450 as a 4/2) instead of the normal $200, giving a possible total of either $3000 or $4500 per round if all banana boxes are collected. Also, due to the competitive nature of Bloons TD Battles, each box grants 50% more money compared to BTD5. In Bloons TD Battles Mobile the Banana Research Facility also produces 6 boxes per round instead of 5, giving a possible total of $3600 or $5400 per round (presuming all boxes are collected). In BTD6, this upgrade returns, but the income gained is different. It creates 5 worth $300 per round, valued at up to $1500 per round. It costs $16,150 on Easy, $19,000 on Medium, $20,520 on Hard, $22,800 on Impoppable. Appearance The Banana Research Facility is the only upgrade of the Banana Farm to have no open space. There is a grey rectangular prism at the bottom of the facility. There is a large light blue window on the prism. Then there are two pipes on top of the right side of the prism. Finally, there is a cube on the left side of the prism, looking exactly like it. The only difference is that there is a banana sign on top of the cube. How to Use # Use this strategy for Medium or Hard. You will need to buy the Banana Farm in the early rounds (ideally before Round 10), and then upgrade it to Banana Plantation as quickly as possible. Then after 5 more rounds, you should try to buy Banana Republic. Then when you get to Round 40+, try to buy the BRF. This upgrade should be bought at or before Round 53 on Medium, or Round 57 on Hard. Let the money roll in! #Getting ten of these in BTD4 will make the player get $20000 per turn and will allow the player to get tons of Sun Gods. (1 each round, in fact, assuming that the player already has a plasma monkey at the end of each round) Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;Initial release Each crate from Banana Research Facility is worth 50% more cash (without Valuable Bananas: $400 → $600; with Valuable Bananas: $600 → $900). ;3.1 Banana Research Facility price increased ($14000 → $15000). 3.4 The Banana Research Facility can no longer be exploited to produce more crates than normal. ;3.5 Banana Research Facility price decreased ($15000 → $14000). Banana Research Facility produces more crates per round (5 → 6). Gallery Brf.png|1 Banana Farm and 4 BRF's. Banana Research Facility.png|The Banana Research Facility in BTD4 A141404062012.png|BRF icon in BTD5 LegendaryFarm.png|Legendary Banana Farm Card with Banana Research Facility artwork shown BMC BRF.png|BMC artwork Bananaresearchflash.png|Two Banana Research Facilities with two crates of bananas. BananaExploit.png|The Banana Research Facility producing 13 as opposed to the normal 5. Research Facility BTD5 description.png|BTD5 description steambananafactory.png|BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile artwork Banana Research Facility BTD6.jpg|BTD6 icon in-game 400-BananaFarm.png|BTD6 official artwork Banana Research Facility Crosspaths.png|Banana Research Facility Crosspaths (Top: Path 2, Bottom: Path 3) Trivia *In BTD4 iPhone/iPod, this upgrade is called 'BRF'. *The track Banana Factory could be the inside of a Banana Research Facility. *Whether or not the Banana Research Facility is more useful in BTD4 or BTD5 is debatable, as in BTD4 it's cheaper, but in BTD5 it has the potential to make more money due to Valuable Bananas. * It is possible that the company that owns the Banana Research Facility and Banana Investments Advisory are the same because they have the same wall color, window color and logo. See Also *Banana Farm Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Banana Farm Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades